School Days
by Kirkysaurus
Summary: Rough-draft High School AU idea that's in the works. Demyx liked to use the girl's bathroom. Pretty understandable considering the circumstances. Marluxia has a 'crush' on Demyx's uncle, the science/biology professor, Vexen, and Axel is addicted to cigarettes and anything involving fire. Rated-T for safety. Features AkuDemLarxMar friendship, slight XigDem, and bashing 'Friday'.


**A/N: Hawk helped me with the idea for this. Mind you, this isn't the idea I had - this is just a preview in oneshot form. I thought this would be a good way to introduce my idea to you all. I planned this story to be XigDem, by the way, and you'll find out why later. Since this is just a preview, certain things might be changed in the final draft of this story when I decide to come out with it. It'll probably just end up being something like a series of oneshots, though.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, anything affiliated to Square Enix, or anything else recognizable from a third-party source that is used for entertainment/bashing purposes of this oneshot.**

* * *

School Days (rough-draft)

"Demyx, sweetheart."

"Stop coddling him Marluxia, he's the same age as us!" Larxene hissed, before proceeding to bang on the bathroom cubicle's door. Demyx made a small 'meep' sound as he huddled up on top of the toilet seat, staring out through the gap in the door at Larxene.

"Why are you in the girl's bathroom!?" Larxene whispered harshly, jumping up to grab onto the top of the door and stare down into the cubicle at the mullet-haired teenager.

"... It's cleaner in here..."

"Well duh, most of the boys who've ever gone to this school are trashy and gross."

"Most," Marluxia agreed, making his way back over to the row of sinks on the opposite wall to make sure his hair wasn't out of place. Larxene eventually knocked the lock loose from the door and slid into the cubicle to grab Demyx, pulling him out to the row of sinks next to Marluxia before reaching into her bag.

"I'm surprised the principal isn't doing anything about the repairs this hell-hole they call a school needs," She responded after a while, pulling her lip gloss out of her back to begin re-applying it. Marluxia made a 'hmm' of agreement, picking at his pink locks to make sure they stayed in place while Demyx ran a brush through his mullet-hawk.

"Need some hairspray boo?" Larxene commented, pulling a bottle of it out of her bag and handing it to the teen. He took it with a nod and began to add some more volume to his dirty-blonde locks before handing it back to her and finishing adjusting the last out-of-place hairs. Once the three teenagers were satisfied with their appearances, they locked arms and began walking out of the girl's bathroom, where they saw a tall, redheaded boy leaned against the opposite wall, chewing on a toothpick.

"Do you really need to smoke that much that you have to have something in your mouth, Axel?" Larxene remarked dryly, her and Marluxia's faces broken out into eerie, perverted grins. Axel grunted softly and spit the toothpick out into the trashcan next to him before walking over to the other side of Larxene where Demyx was. The four teenagers continued walking down the hallway before stopping outside of the Biology lab.

"Shit, did we remember to bring our fake hall passes?" Axel questioned, quickly beginning to dig around in his jeans' pockets. Larxene went through her bag while Marluxia checked his own skinny jeans, all coming up with nothing. "Oh well."

With a sigh, Marluxia pushed open the door to the classroom and shot his most innocent sex-fiend face at the teacher, who let out an audible groan before brushing some of his long, platinum blonde hair from his face.

"Just sit down."

"Of course, Professor." He responded breezily, 'floating' his way to his seat while Larxene followed, snickering behind her hand. Axel strolled in and took his seat by the window, while Demyx went up and glomped the teacher.

"Uncle Vexen! I missed you!" He cried, nuzzling his head into the older man's shoulder.

"... You saw me this morning, child." He grit out, gently prying the teenager off of him before continuing. "And I'd very much enjoy if you were to take your seat."

"Fine," Demyx pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he made his way over to sit next to Axel. As soon as he sat down he pulled out his notebooks and began to doodle in his science folder, while studying a music sheet stored in the back. Axel stared out the window in disinterest of the lesson, flicking his lighter on and off underneath his desk, while Marluxia diligently took notes and gave 'innocent' looks to Vexen at the board. Larxene snickered to herself at that while taking notes and eating a candy bar she brought with her from home, while also somehow texting underneath her desk.

"I'm bored," Demyx whispered to Axel after a while, to which the pyro nodded with a soft sound of agreement. The dirty-blonde looked up at the clock on the wall next to the whiteboard where his uncle was teaching and let out a soft sigh before pulling out his phone.

**Demyx Armonía (11:47 am): Xiggy! make uncl Vexen stp teeching!**

He sat there with a pout for a few minutes before he got a response.

**Xiggy! (11:51 am): Lol, so many typos kiddo.**

Demyx let out a huff before quickly typing up a response, glaring down at his phone's screen as if Xigbar could see him through it.

**Demyx Armonía (11:52 am): its texting, u dont need 2 typ properly :o(**

**Xiggy! (11:54 am): fyn how do u lyk iff i typ lyke dis frum now on?**

**Demyx Armonía (11:54 am): nvm i like when u typ all teacher-y :o(**

**Xiggy! (11:57 am): Lol, That's because I am a teacher, kiddo. And I'm in the middle of a class.**

Demyx let out a soft whine at that before quickly texting 'okay I'll see you later' and sliding his phone back into his jeans. He let out another huff before crossing his arms on his desk and sitting his chin on top of them. At noon, the bell run and Vexen dismissed them all for their lunch period, making sure to glare at Demyx, Axel, Larxene, and Marluxia while telling them not to be late coming back.

"So what're we gonna do for lunch? Head out?" Marluxia commented, walking ahead of Axel and Demyx with his arm locked with Larxene's. Axel shrugged his shoulders, pulling his cigarettes out of his jacket pocket as soon as they were out of the building while Demyx played with the hem of his t-shirt, making a 'hmm' of indifference. Larxene let out a sigh before smacking Axel and grabbing ahold of Demyx's wrist, pulling the blonde and pink-haired teens to the student parking lot, with Axel following behind not to far.

"Smoking gives you cancer," Demyx chastised, pointing at the spiky-haired redhead with a glare. He simply shrugged his shoulders before taking the cig from his lips to blow the smoke out into the cold air while Larxene unlocked his car with a bobby pin.

"... You couldn't wait two minutes for me to get my keys?"

"I don't wait for you when you're all 'puff puff omg I'll die if I don't smoke'," she mocked, sticking her tongue out at him as she got into the backseat with Marluxia. Demyx jumped into the passenger's seat while Axel stood outside his door to finish off the last of his cigarette, and once he was done he slid into his 'baby' and drove off of the high school campus.

"Where to? And by the way Dem," Axel spoke up, reaching over to flick on the radio before draping his right arm over the back of the blonde's seat, "why were you hiding in the girl's bathroom?"

"It's cleaner than ours..." he mumbled softly, reaching over to change the station before crossing his arms over his chest. "And that Gary kid was in there jacking off again."

"... That's gross," Larxene chipped in, leaning back into her own seat while filing at her nails. Marluxia nodded in agreement, playing 'Fruit Ninja' on his phone. Axel made a sound of agreement while He and Demyx softly bobbed their heads along with the Pop song playing on the radio as it began to end.

_'Seven A.M. waking up in the morning.'_

"OH SWEET LORD PLEASE TURN IT OFF!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah...**

**Demyx's name in his phone for Xigbar is 'Xiggy!', because I haven't decided on what I want for his last name yet. And I'll probably have Demyx text a little better in the final draft story, because I haven't decided how everyone will text yet, except Xigbar. He's a teacher, so he'll text all proper (for the most part, anyway). And the song that was being yelled at to get shut off is Rebecca Black's 'Friday'. Because a lot of people hate that song, or strongly dislike it. So any fans of the song reading this, I apologize. I also apologize in advance for any Twilight-bashing that will end up being in the actual story. My Idea Wall loves Twi-bashing, as well as my Anonymous Beta.**

**I'm not that big a fan of the series myself, either. I enjoyed the first book - what I read of it - but the movie ruined it for me.**

**Anyway, I hope you all like this little tidbit preview, and my further idea for this little series.**


End file.
